I Need A Hero
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: A ons-shot piece I wrote because I was bored. Rated T for abuse. One-sided ZaRr, and ZaDr


**Hello readers of Invader Zim. For no reason other than the fact I was insanely bored, I wrote a one-shot for a quote one of my best friend's made up. So here you go, enjoy.**

**_"Every villain needs a hero." –ZoraOfTheLight_**

**(Zim's POV)**

* * *

><p>My head slams against the cold and unforgiving floor of Red's chambers. He delivers a kick to my squeedly spooch and I groan in pain.<p>

"Shut up, defect." He hisses at me, giving me another kick. "You have no right to groan, in fact you have no rights at all. You are NOTHING! You aren't even worth the space dust on my boots."

"That's not true…" I protest weakly, even though it would have been better if I had stayed quiet.

Red grabs me by my antennae and yanks me up off the floor. I scream at the intense burning pain my poor appendages are feeling.

"Shut up! How dare you talk back to me! Me! Your Tallest, your leader, your overlord!" He screams in my face before throwing me into a wall.

I suddenly feel a burst of courage as I lift myself from the ground. "You aren't my Tallest, Red. You are a cheat, a liar, and it is _you_ who are the defect." I growl at him as I struggle to stay on my feet.

"Oh, _I'm_ the liar?" he asks me in disbelief. "What about you? You were the one who sold out your 'boyfriend' as well as his planet."

"To be a reserve! To keep him safe as well as happy!" I protest. "You were the one who killed Purple and changed Earth's fate!"

Red smirks. "Yeah...that was the best decision ever." He says. "And the way that planet shone while blowing up was an amazing treat, I didn't expect the explosion to turn bright red."

He looks over at me and smiles like a cat. Slowly he walks over to me and picks me up gently, crossing over and placing me on the bed. I don't fight him, I'm to weak and it would be in vain.

"At least I got what I wanted." He purrs in my antennae.

In a way he's right, somehow Red became obsessed with me. When he asked for my hand, I refused and that made him mad. He watched me as my hatred of Dib turned into undying love, and I guess when I 'conquered' Earth and wanted it to be made into a reserve for our 1 year anniversary, that made Red go crazy.

He killed Purple and made it seem as if he was assassinated, then he changed Earth's fate to be destroyed but only after he invited me to the Massive to 'sign paperwork'. It was from the Massive that I saw the closest thing I had to a home be destroyed, along with my love. After that, Red basically kidnapped me and hid me on an uncharted planet, making sure to erase the coordinates from all computers except a personal one he had.

I've been trapped on this horrid planet for almost six months, being forced to be Red's sex toy and punching bag every other week. I don't get why I must be here, my will has been destroyed beyond repair, I wouldn't fight back or try to run.

I whimper softly as Red begins rubbing my antennae, he doesn't do it like the Dib-human used to. While Dib was soft, gentle, and even hesitant, Red is rough and uncaring. He yanks and bends, and it sets me practically on fire from pain.

Suddenly the door of the chamber is blasted open, and a black figure steps into the room. With the smoke from the explosion, it's hard to see who our intruder is.

"What the hell?" Red demands. "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

The stranger doesn't speak, instead they lift up a gun and fire it directly into Red's brain and again into his PAK. Red falls to the floor in seconds, his eyes glazed over and blood rushing from his fatal head wound.

I fall off the bed and rush into a corner when the stranger steps closer. I pull my knees to my chest and feel tears run down my face as they walk towards me.

"Please, kill me quickly. I want to be with my true love again." I beg, not looking at them.

"So this…monster is your true love?" the stranger asks in a slightly hurt tone.

I lift my head up quickly and look, really look, at the person before flinging myself onto them.

"Dib! Oh, Dib, you're still alive!" I cry happily. "But how? Earth exploded!"

"I figured out that your leaders were crazy when we started dating, naturally I had a plan for something like Earth exploding." He says, holding me close. "Sorry I killed your 'true love'."

"That…horrible _hagshida _is not my true love!" I say crossly. "He made me think my true love was dead and then he hurt me and raped me! But I'm glad you're still alive and you're with me." I snuggle into Dib's chest.

"Let's leave, I have this place set to explode in the next 5 minutes." Dib says, picking me up bridal style and rushing out of the room.

I smile and snuggle closer to Dib as he runs. This is where I belong, in my hero's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess it was pretty pointless and lame, but I was bored. <strong>

**Hagshida (hag-she-da) basically means 'cruel and disgusting jackass'**

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
